


Mastrubation and Breakfast

by ArtsyGirl



Series: A Piece of Me [13]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Awkwardness, Breakfast, F/M, It Is Only Natural, Jespar's PoV, Masturbation, Morning, The Lusty Argonian Maid, inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: A slow morning at the Dancing Nomad Inn.The fabulous merc just wants to have breakfast and get himself a noble client who needs a 'paid treasure hunter' to go and fetch something but then he overhears a conversation and figures that: a merc can never know where one's next free  meal can come from.





	Mastrubation and Breakfast

  
It is morning, time to wake up. I’m still somewhat tired from staying up so long and just having a nice chat about life and past flings with my fair lady. I drag on my clothes and go downstairs the Dancing Nomad inn for breakfast.  
  
There aren’t many people here, most have breakfast at their homes or not at all, a shame really.  
  
Behind the bar counter the innkeeper and the cook are arguing, it is hard not to hear to what they are almost screaming about “She said that she wants breakfast every morning!”  
  
“But did ya see her come in last night?”  
  
“Not really but that doesn’t matter!”  
  
“It does if the food I cook goes to waste!”  
  
“You can just heat it up and use it later like you always do! Besides Mydame Susan said every morning and she is supposedly in town. You know she is a really good renter, has paid money up front for quite some time and does not cause trouble for us!”  
  
Wait…Susan, my fair lady Susan? I doubt it, it’s a simple name that could be anyone’s besides now that she is a Keeper she doesn’t have to worry about a place to stay, she can just live at the temple for free.  
  
The cook seems to be agitated “For the sake of Malphas ya just stand up for the almond-eyed redhead cause you have hots for her. Wakeup call, she likes women!”  
  
By the Wise Hermit it is her, huh should of figured that she is more the down with the simpler folk kind of a woman.  
  
Now that I’m fairly sure it is my fair lady then I guess I could lend these gentlemen a hand. A mercenary can never know from where the next free or at least discounted breakfast can come from.  
  
I step in the almost screaming match “Mysirs I heard your argument while waiting for my own meal, if you would like then I could check if Mydame Susan is in this fine establishment. If she is here then I could ask her if she wants any breakfast and if she’s not then you don’t have to prepare her the meal. In the case she is angry about the food serving or not serving decision then you could blame it on me, Jespar I’m sure that she won’t live out her anger on you then.”  
  
The innkeeper smiles at me “Knock ya’self out, it can’t hurt.”  
  
“Ya oaf should have thought of that yourself! Now even this blondie has more smarts than ya!“ It’s funny how I hadn’t noticed before who really the dominant here in the inn management business is. Now what was the old saying never trust a skinny cook… the innkeeper should keep an eye out, just in case.  
  
“Innkeeper would you be so kind and give me the directions to her room.”  
  
“Aye, up the stairs third door to the right. And if you heard my friends teasing before then just forget about it and please don’t mention it to the redhead.”  
  
“Thank you and no worries, you secret is safe with me.” I give him a wink “Just saying but it would be nice if my now perhaps free meal would be waiting for me when I get back.”  
  
The cook spits in a mug and starts rubbing it clean “Can’t promise ya anythin.”  
  
I begin making my way to the fair lady’s room. One can meet quite interesting characters in this land. They remind me a little of the two brothers I and my fair lady met on her first trip to Ark. Many people here in Enderal are of the simple sort, not that it is bad… the Order would have a lot of trouble keeping anarchists like me in check.  
  
And there we are this should be her room. I’ll just try if it is open, seems to be unlocked, I push open the door and I go inside the room “So my fair lady… are you up for some…” I see her in the wide bed under the covers covered in sweat and panting with a book in her hand and other hand under the covers. We both stand still for a moment, trying to figure out the situation. She breaks the awkward shock like silence faster than I and starts laughing. It takes me a moment to connect the dots “I’ve clearly come at a bad time, I… I’ll be downstairs.”  
  
She says with winded breath “Meet ya there in ten minutes…wait no in fifteen.”  
  
I quickly slip the room and close the door. Was she doing what I think she was? Quiet pleasurable moaning comes from behind the door. It seems that she is… not that I have anything against it, everyone has some lonely nights or in her case mornings and it is a great way to relieve some tension.  
  
To think of it she looked really different from usual today, in a beautiful way. I’ve never seen Sue with her hair loose before, every time I’ve been with her she has kept it tied together even when I met the elf her unruly red mass of hair was worn up, I wonder why, is it her way of maintaining some control over herself. Oh and the look of pleasure and the ‘sex flush’ on her cheeks made her seem so happy and carefree, a great look for her one she should wear more often.  
  
The moaning gets louder in her room and I’m still here behind her door like a horny teenager looking for a peep show. I really should go but my feet are stuck to the floor I guess that I don’t want to leave and I do like the idea of her under the sheets naked, her sun kissed body with some scars that only add character covered in sweat and going through phases of pleasure which is powered by the inspiration from that mysterious book in her hand. Her moaning is even louder now her breathing is heavier and more desperate but no… I should go, she doesn’t swing that way and I’m not going to compromise our friendship for whatever I’m thinking with at this moment just because I haven’t had an exciting evening lately.  
  
When I get downstairs I take a seat at my usual table, still distracted. It doesn’t’ matter that we like to flirt, that is just the nature of our friendship and I’m glad and lucky to even have that.  
  
The cook yells “Hey blondie so breakfast or no breakfast?” Really blondie, I’m starting to like the innkeeper a lot more.  
  
“Wait what? - Umm sure breakfast.”  
  
Don’t think with your loins, has bitten you in the ass before.  
  
Some time goes by a few more people have found their way into this place for the most important meal of the day. A nice tavern wench who smiles brightly at me brings me my breakfast “Here you go and this drink is from a friend for your discretion, whatever that means .Oh and this meal is on the house.” She lay the food and drink on the table, then she touches my shoulder and still smiles brightly at me “Enjoy your breakfast, handsome.”  
  
“Thank you.” It’s nice to see that I haven’t lost my charm so that the tavern wenches still make eyes at me, not bad, not bad indeed. And it was nice of the innkeeper to send a free drink my way for discretion. To think of it it’s cute that someone else appreciates her looks, many of the people in this ‘fine’ land can be just too prejudges or racist towards outlanders. At least this wasn’t a total loss for me got a free meal and a drink out of it, life has its lighter moments.  
  
Enough of wondering in my thoughts! Time’s wasting and the food is cooling, should eat it and then go and see if that noble is still looking for a paid ‘treasure hunter’.  
  
When half of my breakfast is gone I see my fair lady is coming down the stairs, she looks peculiar… truly happy, with a slight bounce in her steps. Today she is dressed very simply, a simple linen blouse with no underclothing under it and a pair of simple torn pants with a belt and a knife. That woman truly loves her knives and daggers, can’t even leave them for simple breakfast time but with her past who can blame her.  
  
She heads towards the innkeeper with a sly smile. They are speaking quietly enough for me not to hear. The poor man seems to be blushing a little while fighting to keep his gaze off of her chest area. I’ve got to hand it to her she is clever using her assets to get discounts or special treatment from the smitten innkeeper, wait does she know that the innkeeper thinks of her that way? Huh she may be more observant than I thought.  
  
Susan walks towards me and sits down at my table. This interaction is going to be very awkward but then again she has shown that she is different from the other people so it can go either way.  
  
“Heloo!” She quickly ties he hair together with a simple leather band.  
  
“Morning my fair lady.”  
  
“So I heard from the innkeeper that you were supposed to ask me about breakfast…” She raises an eyebrow and gives me a curious look “Anyway he is sorry for falling asleep when he was supposed to be keeping watch for new customers and other rabble going through the place, I guess the apology somewhat extends to you too then.”  
  
That sly dog of an innkeeper was just covering for his ass big time then. “So that’s why he was standing up for you so, he was trying to cover up his own mistake. You just have got to love the people of Enderal.”  
  
“Yeah, they are quite something. About that thing you walked in on…”  
  
I shake my head and concentrate on my food “Never happened.”  
  
“Wait what, of course it happened.” She looks offended “Female masturbation is actually really natural. It is nothing to be ashamed of! People are just too narrow minded to accept that women can do a man’s job or that women don’t have to be pure as saints, well not quite the man’s job but you get the point!” Is she really lecturing me about masturbation? By the Wise Hermit I was not expecting that “Seriously men do it and with them it is at least tolerated and if a woman pleasures herself then all of a sudden she is impure, a whore and scum, has the world gone mad! Why should anyone love a person who doesn’t even want to love themselves in a way they want to be loved by others, it just doesn’t make any sense! You people should just accept it. All the women should masturbate because it can be empowering and relaxing and sooo amazing. Seriously you do it then why shouldn’t I? Why shouldn’t all the women of the world flick the bean, pleasure themselves, masturbate!”  
  
She seems to be furious, was she attacking me on that front of life, what did I do? “Easy now what did I do to deserve this unexpected lecture this early in the morning? Just so you know I don’t have anything against women or anyone masturbating, I understand that it is natural and fun, no need to attack me on that front.”  
  
She shakes her head slightly and drops it in her hands “Oh shit, sorry for that, I’m just so tired of women being judged for the natural things in life, pressured to feel ashamed for being happy. It is something I’m just really passionate and vocal about and now I feel mortified.”  
  
“That is what you get for jumping to conclusions but hey I’ve never gotten a lecture on masturbation so at least that was interesting.”  
  
“Thanks for that. I still think that my pride took a decent blow there just when I had recovered from the previous bashes to my ego.”  
  
I smile “Isn’t that what life is about, kicking you when you are down or just recovering, this time I helped a little.”  
  
“I get it, I get it, very funny, how I adore your sense of humor but as a future reference to you: before entering a room do knock.”  
  
“Sound advice but how would I satisfy my need to walk onto people in awkward situations?”  
  
“You’ll just have to deal with it.”  
  
The same tavern wench delivers food to my dear awkward lecturer, she doesn’t smile to her. On her way back she glances at me and smiles widely.  
  
I almost feel bad for my fair lady but it is funny to see her squirm in embarrassment, she is just too adorable, I’m sure she’ll get over it.  
  
I take a sip from the FREE drink that was sent to me and make my friend squirm a little “I’m just making small talk now but what was the fine piece literature you were reading earlier?”  
  
“Oh, that was uh… “The Lusty Argonian Maid”, an interesting book, truly. ” She blushes and buries her face in her drink.  
  
“I’m guessing that the title pretty much gives the plot and action of the books away.”  
  
She chuckles “Umm not quite, the content of the book is a little different and more… comical.” He puts down her mug and smiles slyly “You know what I won’t spoil it, I’ll lend it to you so you can take a look yourself.”  
  
“There is no need for that, my fair lady.”  
  
“Oh no Jespar I insist. It would be quite interesting to hear what you think of it and besides I do like putting other people in awkward situations because one should always return a favor.” She winks at me.  
  
“You are quite malicious, do you know that?”  
  
“Hey I’ve got to have my revenge for peeping Toms.”  
  
“Come on, it was an accident and you should have locked the door.”  
  
She snorts “That takes away the factor of excitement and a fast escape route, which both are really important.”  
  
“Paranoid much, are we? But I’m surprised that you were up so early.”  
  
“Ahh well I wanted to help someone crack a code lock today. I felt kinda bad for them for their daughter dying and all, and as a reward for successfully cracking he lock I was promised some locksmithing, training, the whole world is wide open with a few locks blocking some entrys and I’d like to be able to crack all of them.”  
  
“Seems like you’re keeping the good name of the Keepers in high regard.”  
  
“It’s only a symbol for them in the temple but for me it’s the thing TeaLord ArenaPhial about, a little so basically it is nothing to me. Now weren’t you supposed to be seeing that noble who is looking for a paid ‘treasure hunter’ today?”  
  
“That’s the plan and speaking of it I should get going before some other paid ‘treasure hunter’ with lesser skills and charm snatches the job.” I take the last bite of my food and down the last of my drink.  
  
“Be fast you may never know where one can pop out to steal your clients.”  
  
I stand up frm my chair and give her a little bow “Untill we meet again, my fair lady.”  
  
“Catch you later!”  
  
That was interesting. She is a strange person who was unusually cheery this morning. Today she seemed to be freer of her troubles, she smiled more and there wasn’t a moment when there could sadness been read out of her face. She is intriguing, I would love to get to know her better as a friend.  
  
But now the real working world waits, need to get that job otherwise soon I’ll starve. But then again there is the possibility of becoming a bandit. At first I’d start out small but after I’d be the handsome leader of an entire group of outlaws. For nod I’d stick with being a mercenary but it is good to have spare plans in life. One can never know what may occur.  
  
A boy carrying a paper in his hands stops me “Mysir Jasper?”  
  
“I prefer Jespar.”  
  
“The mercenary Jasper?”  
  
“Depends on who is looking.”  
  
“I’ve got a letter for you, it’s from the people at the Order.”  
  
“Well in that case I am the mercenary Jespar. ”  
  
He hands over an envelope that bears the Orders seal, so he wasn’t making it up. Is it the ole Bushybeard and Arenthial who have need of me again?  
  
“Thanks kid, here’s 10 pennies, go buy some sweets or do whatever you kids do these days.”  
  
“You are so generous Mysir. Have a nice day.”  



End file.
